Alec and Clary: Two Lost Hearts Find Love
by HipsterGothGirl137
Summary: Alec: A teen boy with no hope in life ever since his mother led his baby brother to suicide. Clary: A teenage artist who is slowing fading away from her happy life and into depression. Will these two neighbors be able to make love last?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New House, New Start**

****A/N******: Hello, humans! It's me, Giggles. Just to warn my fellow Grammar Nazis, this is totally non-corrected. I love the ClaryxAlec pairing. This my first fanfic! Yea! I like exclamation marks! BTW, this AU and Alec is ******NOT******gay.**

Alec quietly walked up the steps to his new house. He really did not want to move without his brother, Max, but his mother said he had to forget him and move on. _Yeah, right. I'll never forget my baby brother who you basically killed. Why couldn't you just let him go to that stupid place without yelling at him about how worthless and stupid he was for three hours, huh, Mom? _ "Alec, can, you keep walking? This box is heavy." Alec's sister, Isabelle, was glaring at him. "Oh, sorry, Iz." He kept going into the new townhouse. "Whoa, this place is huge." Isabelle exclaimed. "I think it's too huge. There's only fou- three people in this house." Alec muttered under his breath. Alec ran upstairs. Isabelle followed suit, grabbing his shoulder when she reached him. "Alec, are you okay? Are you mad or something? Is it me?" Alec shook his head. "No, it's not you. I'm mad at the world for taking Max from us." He watched as tears started to form in Isabelle's eyes. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry, Iz!" Isabelle shook her head. "It's not you. I just miss Max so much. I can't believe Mom would do that." Alec shrugged. "That's not all she did." Then Alec walked downstairs to unpack. He'd never be the same mellow Alec again. That was his sworn vow.

**AN: **Intro: Check! Thanks so much for reading this, and I'm so sorry it's so short. I'll probably write another chapter today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting New People

**A/N:** Oh my God! I am so sorry, humans. It's been over two months since I wrote the last chapter. I can't believe I did that to you guys. So, here's an extra long chapter for you.

Clary's POV

Clarissa Morgenstern was angry at the world. Her life, to her, sucked. Her older brother Jonathan was leaving to college, her dad was a drunkard, and her mother was too wrapped up in her own little world to care about any of it. To add to all of the mess, her long time boyfriend, Jace Herondale, broke up with her and started dating the whore, Kaelie Blue. On the plus side, there were more teenagers coming to live on her street. The Lightwoods, friends of Clarissa's parents, were moving in next door, and they had two teenagers, Isabelle and Alec. Isabelle was going into tenth grade, just like Clarissa, and Alec was going to be a senior. "Mom, I'm going to go say hi to the neighbors, okay?" Jocelyn nodded, not really paying attention to her daughter. "Bye, Clary, see you when you get back." Jonathan yelled from his room, sometimes Clary thought her brother was the only one that cared. Clary went outside and over to the giant townhouse the Lightwoods were moving into, and walked straight into a hard chest.

"OW… watch it!" A tall boy with icy blue eyes and choppy black hair glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you OK? I'm Clary, by the way." The dark haired boy scoffed, "I'm fine. The name's Alec." Clary blushed. "God, what a way to meet your new neighbor." The older boy nodded. "Alec, who're you-" a tall, stunningly hot, as Clary's best friend Simon would say, girl walked out. She was obviously related to Alec, with her pale complexion and black hair, but while Alec's eyes were blue, the girl had big dark eyes, much like Clary's own brother's. "Oh, you must be Clary, Jocelyn's daughter, right?" Shocked, Clary nodded. "Hi, I'm Isabelle. You probably don't remember me, do you?" Clary blushed again. Slowly, the three teenagers began to catch up with each other after almost eight years of no contact.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alec's POV

Was Clary this cute eight years ago? Her long strawberry hair, her big innocent grass green eyes, her well, everything, seemed to be even cuter than before, if possible. Alec couldn't remember a time without her. His earliest memory was of when Clary, not his own sister, was born at Beth Israel Hospital. She had been so pretty to him that he had to hold her. "And Alec had no idea until he went to go to the bathroom, it was so hilarious!" Clary's voice interrupted Alec's thoughts. "Hey, that wasn't funny! It took me an hour to get that stupid drawing off." They were talking about the time Isabelle, who liked to be called Izzy, and Clary had drew pictures of mustaches all over poor Alec's face while he was sleeping. He had been so mad; he almost broke the bathroom door. "You aren't still mad at me, are you, Alexander?" Clary pouted, was it wrong to think she sounded hot when she said his full name? "No… I couldn't stay mad at you, Clare-bear; you're too much fun to tickle!" With that, Alec tackled Clary and started tickling her. "Hey, hey, stop it, Alec! That tickles!" Clary gasped out between giggles. He laughed, but let her go. "I missed you idiots, Simon doesn't replace you." Clary blurted out, her face reddening a little bit. "Is this _Simon_ your boyfriend?" Izzy giggled. "No, he's my best friend, other than you two. Jace is… was my boyfriend." Alec felt his hands tighten into fists at the sound of Herondale's name. "Jace _Herondale_?" Alec asked through clenched teeth. "Yeah, we dated for a few months. Then I found he was a complete asshole. I dumped him, why? Do you have a problem with him?" Alec didn't answer; he was too busy remembering what happened to his good friend Camille. She and Jace had dated for a few months, and then he had raped her. He wanted to be the one that would steal away her innocence. "I hate asking this, but… did he… I mean… did he-" "Rape me? Yeah, yeah, he did. I can't stop thinking about it. His beer breath, his rough, rough hands…" Clary stopped. "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Don't tell me anymore unless you want to." Clary smiled up at him, except the happiness was gone, leaving a dark hallway into her soul. It didn't have the innocence her eyes showed… it was dark and it spoke of death and hurt. Then, it stopped; she put the mask back on and laughed. "I'm OK, he can't hurt me anymore." Alec tried to smile, he just couldn't. What had happened to all of them over the past eight years? "Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, where's little Max?" Alec's blood stopped cold. Izzy choked.

"Max… Max… h-he… d-d-died last year; he committed suicide after being abused by Mom." Alec choked. "Oh… oh my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Are you two… OK?" Alec held back a sob. "I feel awful… oh, you guys, I'm so, so, so, sorry." She wrapped her arms around Alec, who couldn't handle it anymore. He let himself sob into Clary, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame as harsh sobs wracked their way through his body. "Hey, Iz… come here." Clary's voice was calming, but Alec heard the wavering tone to her voice. He just couldn't comfort her; she didn't lose one of the only people that cared about her. Then he remembered the time her dad threw her across the room. She and Jonathan had run to his house, both eerily silent. He held both Clary, who was starting to sniffle, and Isabelle, who was still sobbing uncontrollably, to his chest. The three teenagers, who were once innocent and happy, held each other as their world slowly cracked a little more.

**A/N:** Are you crying yet? No? Good, because it'll get even sadder. I hope you stick with me. Also, any story ideas?

Giggles

Also, the cover image belongs to eveningshadow on


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: **Hello, humans. I can't believe I am on the third chapter already. Thanks to **EVERYONE** who reviewed. I can't lie; I love the publicity this is getting. So, here's chapter three. There will be swearing in this story, just saying.

Clary POV

That night at the Lightwoods' was the best and worst night of my life. No, Alec and I didn't screw, neither did me and Isabelle, and Isabelle and Alec DEFINITELY did not screw. It was a sob fest, everyone was crying. I felt so bad for bringing up Max. I had no idea. I had always thought Mayrse, Alec and Isabelle's mom, was a great mother. Max had only been four when he moved away. He would have been almost twelve. I couldn't believe it. Now, I was hanging with Izzy and Alec almost every day, just to keep them away from Mayrse.

On the plus side, I spent so much time catching up with Izzy and Alec. It was so much fun. At like eleven at night, Jonathan came over to make sure I was alright, and he spent the night, too. He and Alec were only a year apart and they spent time talking about college. I found something out; Isabelle and Jonathan so have a thing for each other. It's kind of creepy, yet I'm happy that both of them have a significant other to keep them happy. (**A/N:** Ew, that sounded weird, yet I can't take it out…) Next week school starts. I can't wait; bullies, whores, douchebags and more. At least I have Simon, Izzy, and Alec. Simon will always be there, no matter what. When I fell in love with the school's man-whore, he stuck with me, and even comforted me after Jace did… stuff to me. But Alec… he was different. He was absolutely amazing in every way; he was sexy as hell, smart, and loving. I was just his good friend… I would never get to date him, would I? He'll probably date some rich whore in 12th grade. He agrees that I should pair Isabelle with this _Simon_ he keeps hearing about. Speaking of Izzy, she was a bomb about to explode. She had so much fire in her veins, she almost reminded me of _Jace_. She was a strong and determined girl, and she didn't take any shit from any body. Simon would die when he met her.

Last night, I also told the Lightwoods about how I met Simon. It's not much of a story. I was sitting alone at my usual loner table, when this tall, brown haired boy with glasses came over and sat across from me. He said, "You sit here alone?" And I nodded, unsure what to do. "Not anymore, I sit with you; and soon we become…" he paused, probably for dramatic effect or something. "BEST FRIEEEEEDS!" He screamed sang. I had blushed as every head in the fucking cafeteria looked at us like we had just escaped the mental ward. Simon just laughed. I think he sacrificed his popularity for being my friend. He was a nerd, no doubts about it. He's also in a nerd band, the name changes weekly. I loved the members of his band, they were just so nerdy. Eric was the leader, Matt was a guitarist, and Kirk was the… drum person, I think. They have been looking for a new singer; since the band said Eric was worse than a dying cat at singing.

Isabelle had laughed so hard, I thought she was going to die. Alec just stared off into space, trying to be of devoid of emotion, but I saw the fury and jealousy bubbling under his mask. "Alec, what's wrong?" I asked, scared to find out the answer. "Hmm…? Nothing's wrong, what would give you that idea?" I decided to stop talking about Simon around then.

When Jonathan and I were walking home, he asked me a few questions that scared me. "Hey, Clary, do you love me?" That was his first question. I answered, "Of course I do, you're the strongest person in the world to me. I wouldn't be here without you." He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Are you sure? Will you miss me when I head for college?" At that statement, I got really scared. "Yes, I'm sure. What are you saying, Jonathan?" Tears welled up in my eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy, his dark eyes showing pain and sorrow. "I… don't want to live, Clare-bear… but, I… can't leave you behind." By this time we were halfway between my house and the Lightwoods. I whirled around. "You, you can't say that! Why, Jonathan? What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me? What didn't you tell me?" I snapped under his pained gaze, and I fell to the ground, sobbing, with no means to stop. He fell too, wrapping his arms around me. "I couldn't… not after you were so happy to find Iz and Alec. I couldn't do that. But then, I felt so alone. I didn't have any friends, while you-" "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN, DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME!" I cut him off. I just had to; compared to me, Jonathan was a celebrity. "You are an amazing person, Jon, you just got a dealt a bad card." At this, Jonathan got up and ran straight to the house. It took me a second to realize what he was doing. I raced after him, grabbing the door before he could slam it. I saw him with a rope tied to the ceiling and he was standing on a chair; putting the noose around his neck. "Jon… please, don't kill yourself. You're a great guy, with an even greater life ahead of you. Stop the shit, and snap back to reality! What about me? Are you really that much of a wimp? Use your head, Jonathan." I pleaded with him. He finally said, "I love you, little sister. You were my guardian angel once, but you can't stop me now." After that statement, he smiled his 'I'm a good boy' smile, and kicked the chair. I screamed, "NO! Jonathan, don't leave me! I… I love you." Jonathan didn't answer; he was already dead.

**A/N:** I am so sorry. Don't hit me. It will get better, I promise. Once again thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but they'll get longer. Soon Clary and Alec and Izzy will be starting school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dealing with the Loss of Our Brothers

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the last chapter. I don't know what I was doing… or do I? Well, I probably have made you all hate me, but here is chapter four. By the way… Isabelle's kind of a bitch in this chapter.

Alec's POV

I heard screaming coming from the Morgenstern house. _Clary_. I got up and ran, ignoring Izzy, who got up to follow me. "Clary, what's wrong?" I yelled. I realized that she couldn't hear me, so I ran through the door, barely even noticing Mrs. Morgenstern. "Clary, Clary, where are you?" I yelled. "Alec… it's just awful. I'm in Jonathan's room." I sprinted. "Clary, what's the-" I stopped. Hanging from a noose, stood Jonathan, pale as a sheet. "Clary… I… I'm sor-" "Stop talking, and go away. He's not there, is he? I'm hallucinating, right? My big brother is still alive." She was hysterically crying. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her. "Alec. Alec. I miss him already. Are you really there, my Alec?" Clary was mumbling things into my chest. I looked down. "Clary… are you feeling better? Do you want to talk about it?" She pulled away just enough to look at me. It frustrated me not knowing what she was thinking. Her head tilted up to look straight into my eyes. "Alec… what am I supposed to do? He was the only one that truly cared. My life meant the world to him, but how am I gonna stay alive without his-" "Clary, you're an amazing individual. Jonathan wouldn't want you to die. And he wasn't the only one who cared, I do. I love you, Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern." Clary blinked, surprised. _I just admitted my feelings, how will she respond?_ I looked at her face. She slid her arms around my neck. "What're you d-" She muffled my words by pressing her lips to mine. I held her and kissed back. "Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, I love you so much." Clary murmured against my lips. I realized I was taking advantage of her, but I couldn't pull away; she was much too intoxicating. "Alec, are you in here?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isabelle's POV

"Alec, are you in here?" I asked. I had seen him run outside, so I followed him. In the first door, I saw Jonathan. His dark eyes glazed over, his pale hair slightly ruffling. He was… dead. Where was Clary? Then, I looked down. Alec was kissing, kissing Clary! He came to an abrupt stop. "Izzy, um…" Alec was speechless. "Is that… Jonathan? Is he really dead?" Clary pulled away from Alec. "Yes, he just killed himself. I can't believe it." I fell to my knees, sobbing. "I never got t-to say I l-loved him. Why? Why would he do this?" Clary got up and pulled the noose off of Jon's head, letting him fall into her. "Ave atque vale, big brother, I'll miss you." _What the hell does that mean?_ "Hail and farewell, brother." _Oh…_ I never said 'I love you' to him. He said it so much. Why was I so stupid? "Alec, I miss him." Clary was back in Alec's arms, sobbing softly. My brother really loved Clary, and he showed it in every movement his body made. I didn't show my love, I was afraid to. "Clary… it'll be okay. He's in a better place." I probably should have told them about my secret relationship with Jonathan. I heard from a close friend that he was going to propose to me once I graduated. He'd never be able to love. "Izzy, are you okay? I'll be alright in a minute, but if you want to stay with him… go ahead." I couldn't answer, so Clary and Alec left, probably to go make out in Clary's room. "Why, Jon? Weren't we good? Was it me? I loved you… so much. Come back to us. I miss you, so, so, much."

Alec's POV

God, why was I so impulsive? I can't believe I took advantage of her like that. It wasn't right. "Hey, Clary, are you gonna be alright? Do you need me to do anything?" I stared at her. "Yeah… I need you to help me forget." She pushed me against the wall, kissing me. I couldn't resist; I kissed back. I wanted to memorize every part of her.

Third Person POV

Clary's arms were around Alec's neck, her hands tangled in his short black hair. She loved him so much. Alec's tongue traced Clary's lips, almost if he was trying to memorize her mouth. The redhead responded by sliding her hands up his bare back. Alec broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. Clary kissed him again, this time with more passion and feeling then before. Alec moaned as Clary sucked on his lower lip. She stopped kissing him, only to wrap her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair as he felt tears fall onto his skin. "Clary…" Alec murmured, holding her closer. "Can you stay with me, please, Alec? I-I r-really don't want to sleep alone." Alec nodded and carried her to the queen bed in the middle of her room. "It's gonna be okay, we'll stay together, got it?" Alec felt her nod. "I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I'm hopelessly in love with you. And with that, the two teens fell asleep in each other's arms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jonathan's funeral was very short, just a short speech from Clary about how he was the best friend, the protector and brother. After the speech, she collapsed into Alec; sobbing once again. All of a sudden, a white flash came from Jonathan's casket. A shriek went through the dark room. "J-Jonathan?" Clary ran over to the casket. "C-Clare-bear? Is that you? I was dead…" Izzy ran over to him, kissing him passionately. "Iz, I need to breathe. I came back for a reason; I need to protect you three. You are so broken; I have to patch you back up. There's also…" "ME, I'm here too. Isabelle, Alec, it's me! Max's back and I'm here to stay. "Max… oh My God, it's you. I missed you… so much." Alec ran over to the small boy, grabbing him up and hugging him tightly. "Alec, I missed you. Izzy, stop kissing Jon; it looks nasty." Isabelle ran to Max, her eyes filling up with tears. "Oh, Max… I'm sorry. I missed you." Clary let the three siblings catch up, while she went over to Jonathan.

Jonathan was getting out of his casket when Clary tackled him to the ground. "Don't try that again; it hurt us so much." Jonathan held her to him. "I'm so sorry, I just… fell. I saw my good friend, Lilith there. She was absolutely evil. I had to save you. I won't ever leave again." "I love you, Jon."

**A/N:** There, I made it all better. Plus, Max came back! Thanks for reading, and once again, thanks to **EVERYONE** who reviewed. It means the world to me.

Giggles


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Happy Days… I think (Crack Chapter)

**A/N:** OK, this will be the worst chapter ever, because I will be focused on my new story which I will start to post today… enjoy!

Third Person

"Because I'm Happy…" Clary stood around, humming the tune of Pharrell's song. "SHUT UP, CLARY!" Jonathan screeched. "What, I can't sing in my own house?" Jonathan walked into the kitchen.  
"Not when it's _that_ song. It's to catchy, soon everyone will be singing it."

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

"Hey, Jonathan… I found a boombox, and Happy on CD." Jonathan ran at his sister, trying to grab the CD. "Ha, time for HAPPY." Clary placed the CD in the boombox and turned the volume all the way up. Soon everyone in the neighborhood was singing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jonathan screamed.

**A.N:** *_* I'm not sure what the heck is wrong with me. Sorry if I offended anyone by using the song "Happy", by Pharrell Williams. I'll keep posting later, 'kay? My new story will be called, "Behind Blue Eyes", it's about the Infernal Devices. Please read it. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Giggles


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry, I changed the name for my Infernal Devices story. It's called, Three Different Worlds; One Story. Thanks for reading. I'll hold Alec and Clary for a little while to explore my fandoms, but I'll post soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: The Best Day of Our Lives

**A/N:** This is a halfway songfic chapter. Thanks for the reviews. To answer one's question, yes, Jonathan died, but he came back as Clary's guardian angel, same with Max. I changed the title, sorry if you didn't notice. Please check out my new story. It may sound cheesy, well I guess it is, but please check it out. "Best Day of My Life" belongs to the American Authors; I own nothing of the song or the books. I forgot to put the disclaimer down on other chapters. Lemon Warning for those who need it!

_I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
_

Third Person

Clary couldn't believe her luck. She had the boy of her dreams, a great brother, and great friends that lived right next to her. She had thought her dreams were shattered but, she was fine.

_I'm never gonna look back  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now  
_

Alec had given up on life, but he was happy. He had an amazing life now. He couldn't give up. If he was dead, he didn't want to come back. He knew all of this was probably too good to be true, but he didn't care.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life  
_

All of the people were so happy. No one cared what had happened in the past. All that mattered was the present. No matter what happened, the friends could remember this time.

_I howled at the moon with friends  
and then the sun came crashing in_

The teens were so happy, they forgot about the real world.

Then it all came crashing down on them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clary's POV

My home life was awful; even with Jonathan at my side. My father drank even more since he lost his job. He hurt us more, and more. I hated going home. My mom was as clueless and lost as ever. I wished I could die sometimes, but I stayed, for Jonathan and Alec. I couldn't leave them. Alec was the most amazing person I knew. He was caring, and funny. "I love you, Clary. You're the world to me." He said that all the time. But we didn't realize everything would just go downhill. Mayrse and Robert, the Lightwoods' parents, were getting a divorce and the kids didn't know what to do. Alec was getting an apartment of his own, he had saved up forever. Jonathan was completely fine with me living with Alec. He was going to college soon, anyway. "Alec, do you need any help?" Isabelle walked out, her dark hair flowing. We were about to head out for school. "No, I think I'm good. Let's go, shall we?" He winked at me, smiling. I just nodded. He grinned and shoved me in the backseat. Izzy sat in the passenger seat while Alec drove the SUV.

School was the same; whores laughing at me, Jace being a douche, all the norm at St. Xavier's. I saw Simon during Math, and he grinned. "Hey, Morgenstern how's life?" Simon always asked the same question. "Great, I got a boyfriend." I used to date Simon, if you can believe it. I just couldn't get over Jace, though. "Who is it?" Simon's normally humorous tone disappeared and he looked at me through his eyelashes. He always felt the need to protect me after Jace. "My new neighbor, Alec Lightwood. He has a pretty smoking hot sister, Izzy." Simon blushed. "I-I already met her, really I ran into her during lunch." He grinned sheepishly as I rolled my eyes. "You should date her, Si." I said, to Simon's surprise. "She seemed to be fascinated with you, at least when I told her about you. She might hate you now." He glared at me. "Well, I think you should talk to her." Si nodded. "Bye, Clary, see you later. You look better, by the way." I knew what he meant; I looked happier, no longer haunted. Everyone could tell.

After math, school was over. Thank God. I hate school. The students are all assholes, except a select few. "Clary, come on!" Izzy was running at me, her backpack bouncing. "Hey, Iz, did you run into a tall boy with brown hair and glasses during lunch?" Isabelle nodded. "He was pretty cute, in a nerdy way. Wait, was that Simon?" I grinned. "He loves you, you know. He wants to talk to you." Isabelle nodded again. "I-I might consider going out with him." Alec walked up, looking at us quizzically. "What?" I asked, making my face look super innocent. "N-nothing, nothing at all. Are you ready to go?" Soon we were on our way to my house.

Alec's POV

Damn Clary and her innocence. She was so cute, I loved her. "Hey, Alec?" I looked at her. We were in her room. Izzy had gone to some guy's house. She and Jonathan broke it after the day after he came back. No mortal relationships and something else like that. "Do you think Iz should date Simon, right?" I nodded. "What if Izzy's at his house right now? Would you be mad?" I shook my head. Clary smiled. She seemed lonely, her brother left to college after we got home from school. I grabbed her by the waist. She yelped. "I love you, Clary." She giggled and turned to face me. I felt myself flush. Clary slowly leaned in to kiss me. I felt my heart swell.

Third Person

Clary straddled Alec, her knees at his waist. "Mmmm… Alec, I love you too." Alec's hands wrapped his arms around Clary's waist, pulling her closer. He parted her lips with his tongue, slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth, immediately moaning as Clary grazed her teeth along his tongue. They fought for dominance, adding fire to their make-out session. Clary's hands traveled under Alec's shirt, running her hands along his back. The older boy moaned, breaking the kiss. He ripped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He pushed Clary so she was lying on her back. He straddled her. "Alec, are you okay?" Clary asked worriedly. Alec's fingers were shaking. "Just nervous. I've loved you for so long, and I-I don't want to mess up." Clary grinned up at him, taking his hands into hers. "You won't mess up. You are too amazing." Alec blushed; he never had been called amazing before. "I love you, Clarissa." Clary reached up and pulled Alec on top of her, kissing him passionately. Alec's hand slid under Clary's shirt, cupping her breast lightly. In response, Clary moaned softly and sucked on Alec's lip. Alec took this as permission to go on. He opened the bra clasp, and Clary got up to pull of her shirt and take of the white undergarment. Alec gazed at the girl's perky breasts. Clary shifted as her blush became more prominent. "You're gorgeous, Clary." Alec murmured, and leaned down to kiss her. His hand traveled up to massage Clary's left breast, earning mewls and gasps from the girl. He moved his mouth down to the hollow beneath her ear. "Alec, God that feels so good!" Alec slid his tongue along her collarbone, making her arch into him. He finally latched his mouth to Clary's breast, making her moan loudly. He switched breasts, and then finally kissed his way back to her mouth. "A-Alec, I love you so much." Clary tangled one hand in his hair. She flipped them; she now was straddling the older boy. "Hi, baby." Alec moaned as she leaned down to suck his lower lip. "Mm… Clary!" Alec choked out as the girl slid her lips down his neck. "Yes, my sweet Alec?" Clary asked, stopping to stare at her lover with big innocent eyes. "Don't stop, please… ohhhh." Alec could barely think. He felt Clary move down his chest, letting her hands follow her lips. When she got to Alec's pant =line, she stopped, her eyes asking a question. "Yeah, don't stop… gah!" Alec gasped as Clary kissed the ever growing bulge in his pants. She slid his pants down agonizingly slowly and once again, stopped. "Are you sure, Alec?" He nodded. She slid his boxers down. She licked the tip, experimenting. Alec was about to explode. Satisfied by his reaction, Clary wrapped her mouth around Alec's erection. He gasped, clutching Clary's bedspread. He moaned as Clary's teeth grazed the edge. "C-Clary, I-I love you… so much!" Clary murmured something around Alec, and he couldn't hold back. "CLARY! GAAH, OH GOD!" He arched off the bed; his head banging against the headboard. "Mmm… Alec." Clary purred softly. Alec pulled her up to him, kissing her softly. When his hands reached the waistline of her jeans, he stopped, watching her eyes. All he saw was pure, unadulterated lust. He smiled. He pulled off her jeans, and then her underwear. Clary gasped as she felt Alec's hot length against her. "A-Alec, I need you, now." Alec's heart leapt. He slowly pushed into her, watching for any signs of discomfort. He finally slid all the way in, and moaned. "Move, please… I need you to move." Alec slowly built up a pace, quickening as he got closer to his limit. He could tell Clary was close; her nerves were clenched around him, making both of them shudder and moan. All of the sudden, Clary gasped and screamed Alec's name. Alec gasped as Clary clenched sporadically all around him. With one final thrust, he came, making them both moan. Alec slowly pulled out, got up, lifted Clary off the bed, and fixed the bed. It was at least 11:30 at night, so he slid Clary under the covers and lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her, and for the first night in months, the boy fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating. That songfic part was pretty cringe worthy, wasn't it? That was my first time writing a lemon, and if it sucked, I'm sorry. More action will happen soon, I promise. I finally introduced Simon! See you guys next time!

Giggles


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Marry Me?

**A/N:** Hey humans, sorry that I haven't updated in like over three weeks. I think I'll make an extra long chapter just for you. I'm almost done with this story. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I will start updating _Three Different Worlds; One Story_ soon. Here you go! I don't own nothing.

Third Person POV

Alec was ecstatic; he had the girl of his dreams and he had Max back. He was so much closer to him. Isabelle was dating Clary's friend, Simon, a nice enough boy who seemed to be obsessed with vampires. Clary was sleeping next to Alec, her fiery hair spread across the pillow. He held her tightly. "Alec, are you still here?" Clary got up. "Yeah… do you want me to go?" Clary's eyes widened. "Well, no… but I don't want you to get killed by my father." Alec grabbed her and placed her on his lap. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you." Clary giggled, and leaned down to kiss him. "I never want you to go…" She slid back onto him. He moaned against her mouth. He lay back down, never breaking the kiss. "God, Alec, I love you." Clary was tearing up. "I-I love you too." Alec was gasping. He flipped them over, groaning as Clary wrapped her legs her around his waist. "Alec, I-I… I-m about-" Clary broke off, moaning loudly. Alec didn't stop. He needed to make her reach her ultimate high before he'd let go of his carefully controlled feelings. He was pounding crazily. Clary had given up, her body not compatible with his. It instead lay underneath the beast that pounded into her without any means to stop. She came again and again, gasping out screams and moans into Alec's ears, making him that much closer to falling. Clary reached up to pull Alec's head to her mouth. She moaned as he stopped, waiting. "Come with me, Alec… I want you to." Alec couldn't hold back, his back arched into his lover as he cried out, coming hard. He gasped as Clary pulled him to her once more and kissed him, her lips soft on his. Alec pulled out as he heard the loud voice of Valentine. "Jonathan, it's time for some fun."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Crack! Crack!_ Clary buried her face in Alec's neck as she heard the whip in her brother's room. "CLARY… GAH! Help me, PLEASE!" Jonathan's cry was muffled by the sound of the whip. Clary shot up, tossed on some clothes, and ran to her brother's room, forgetting about Alec.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jonathan was strapped to the bed, his bare back facing the door. He had forgotten the pain of his father's whip. It wasn't too bad, not until Valentine poured boiling hot water over the open wounds. He couldn't help screaming.

Clary ran into her brother's room. Valentine smiled at her, his dark eyes full of sadistic happiness. "Jon, what's wrong?" She shoved past her father, looking forward. "Clare- bear go away. I don't want you to see me like this." Jonathan looked away, wincing as he heard Clary's sob. "I can't let my boy have all the fun, my sweet baby girl's crying." Valentine cackled. "Get away from them, you sick bastard." Alec burst in the room, a pistol in hand. "Hello, young Alec. Did you come back to our lovely neighborhood to turn my daughter into a whore?" Clary ran to her brother as Alec snarled, "No, you turned her into a shell of the amazing person that she should have been, you sadistic freak!" Valentine growled, his dark eyes showing anger. "Shall I tell my children why you moved? Or… why you were evacuated?" Clary and Jonathan looked up. "What's he talking about, Alec? What does he mean?" Jonathan glanced down at the floor. "I… didn't move; we had to leave to go to the psychological hospital in Denmark. It was pretty serious." Clary looked at him, her green eyes filled with hurt. "Why didn't you tell us?" Alec sighed. "It's not important. Valentine, get the fuck away from my girlfriend and friend. Or I will shoot you." Clary gasped, shaking her head.

Alec was smart; he had run and got his tranquilizer pistol. He couldn't actually kill anyone. "I'm going to count to ten, and you better let them go, and then get the fuck away from us. One. Two. Three." Valentine roared, and swung the whip down at Clary, the sound filling the air. "ALEC, GET OUT OF HERE!" Clary screamed, tears threatening to fall from her green wells. "I can't; I have to help you." The actual whipping didn't hurt Alec as much as how detached Clary and Jonathan looked. "I'm calling the police." Alec switched tactics. He pulled out his phone, quickly dialing. "911, what's your emergency?" "I need police and an ambulance, as soon as possible. At 7137 Clare Drive, NOW!" The dispatcher hung up. "You stupid imbecile, did you think that was gonna stop me?" Valentine grinned, his head tilted. "I hope your police come soon, son. I'm from the Swiss; I'll take 'em." Alec glared at him, and grabbed Clary by the hand. She was sitting next to Jonathan sobbing quietly. "Are you two okay?" Alec asked, his dark hair falling into his icy eyes. "I'm going to be fine, I don't know about Jon."

Jonathan was lying on his back, passed out cold. He had red blood all over. "I forgot how much this hurts." Clary only had only whip mark, on her left shoulder. "I hate him… I hate him so much." Alec snarled through gritted teeth. "This is Officer Herondale, open this door." Alec shoved past Valentine who was about to tackle him, and opened the door. A tall officer with black hair and pansy blue eyes stared back at him. "Uncle Will, is that you?" Alec asked, dumbfounded. "Hey Alec, what happened over here?" Alec's uncle pushed past the boy, and glared at Valentine. "Are you the guilty here?" A quiet voice scolded the tall man. "William, this is America; everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Another cop walked into the room, glancing around. This man was tall, and slim. He had the oddest silver hair, and dark silverish eyes. "Sorry, Jem, I hate people who do this to their children." Will grabbed Clary by the arm. "Are you okay, Miss?" He grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's my brother, Jonathan, who needs help. And, you were right, my father is the guilty one."

Jem grabbed Valentine by the shoulder, and handcuffed him. "You sir, are under arrest." He glared at the tall man. Alec pulled Clary into his arms, letting her sob. "Jonathan… he needs medical help." Everyone glanced up. Jocelyn had walked into the room, her red hair flowing behind her. "Mom, hi…" Clary smiled at her mom. "You bitch, what the hell? You are fucking kidding me, right? You forget about your kids, and then when the police show up; you act like Miss Perfect Worried Mom, what's the matter with you?" Isabelle roared, also coming in. "OK, just let us get this young man to the ambulance. We'll leave you to your own problems." Will pulled Jonathan to his feet, and carried him out the door. Jem followed, practically dragging Valentine by the shoulder. "Iz, it's okay. She knows what she did wrong." Clary tried reassuring Isabelle. "Fine, but if this happens again, I'll kill a bitch." With that, Isabelle stormed out, her hands in fists. "Clary, you ok baby?" Jocelyn held her daughter close to her. "I'm fine, Mom. He saved me." Jocelyn smiled at Alec. "Thank you so much for being there for my daughter. It means so much." Alec just smiled, his blue eyes filled with fake understanding and happiness. He would forever hate Jocelyn, no matter what.

~Two months later~

Alec's POV

I can't believe I was going to this. Next week is Clary's eighteenth birthday. Me and Izzy are at a jewelry store at the mall. "Alec, how about that one?" My younger sister asked, her eyes big. I was looking for a… wedding ring. "No, it's way too flashy." I glanced at the other rings, and I found it, the perfect ring. It was a small golden band, with three emeralds embedded into it. "Wow that one is like totally perfect for Clary… get it!" Izzy jumped. "OK, I will." Most people would worry about the price, but I was plenty rich from my own birthday a few weeks before.

After Valentine was arrested, Clary moved into the studio that I lived in. She visited her mother and brother frequently, as Jocelyn became the art teacher at Jonathan's college. Jonathan had third degree burns on his back and sides, and he would forever have the scars. I decided to marry Clary, and both Jocelyn and Jonathan agreed. I loved Clary so much; I can't even imagine a life without her. "Alec, hurry up." I grabbed the dark gold box the ring was in and headed up to the cashier, a tall woman named Diana. "Will this be all? Are you sure you don't want the partner ring?" I shrugged. "I guess I'll look at it.

Diana came back with a dark blue box. Inside, there was a sliver ring with three sapphires. "I'll buy both, if you don't mind." Diana grinned. "Here you go, Alec Lightwood. They're on the house. Thank you for taking care of Clary." I looked at her, dumbfounded, but she had already gone back into the supply room. "Well that was creepy." Izzy stated, and walked out the door. I grinned; I couldn't wait until my Clary's birthday.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clary's POV

Jesus, I can't believe today is my birthday. I'm turning eighteen. Alec's taking me out to lunch at Taki's, a local restaurant. Even though it's my birthday, I drew Alec a portrait of the time me and him went out last month. My phone rang. "Heya, Clary, are you ready to go?" It was Isabelle, asking about my clothes. "I'll be over in a second, Iz." I had to go over to the Lightwoods' to be dressed up by Iz. I couldn't wait. I grabbed the drawing, and left the studio where me and Alec lived.

Isabelle was in her room, pulling out dresses left and right. "Hey, girl, ready to be Isabelled?" That's what she always says when I come over. "Sure… I guess." Izzy grinned. She threw a shimmery golden dress that was really amazing at me. I quickly put it on. She handed me a pair of black pumps and an emerald choker. "Cool, but isn't this a bit much for a lunch date?" I grinned. "No, it's not." I smirked. "Time to do your hair. Up or down, Clary?" I rolled my eyes. Like my opinion mattered in this situation.

Izzy decided to leave my hair down, but she curled it and put stuff in it. She also attacked me with makeup, saying that I needed to have long lashes. It was the longest time I have ever taken to get ready.

I waited at the Lightwoods' until Alec came and drove us to Taki's. He seemed nervous, and I don't know why. I sat down at our normal table and smiled at him. He grinned back and sat across from me. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked. He nodded. A waiter came over and we ordered. "Um… Clary?" Alec called my name. "Yeah, sweetheart?" I looked at him. "Um… do you want to go to Central Park after lunch?" He was blushing. "Yeah, sure, that'd be fun!" I smiled.

After lunch, we went to Central Park. I decided to draw. Alec was lying on the grass, next to a patch of pansies. "Hey, Clary, can I ask you something?" Alec had sat up, and was looking at me. "Sure, what's up?" He blushed and kneeled. Was he going to…?

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, forever and ever."

**A/N:** Hey humans, how was that for cheesy? I can't believe this story is almost over. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you guys. You're so awesome. Peace out, humans!

Giggles


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- The End

**AN- **Oh my GOD! I haven't updated in forever. I am so sorry, humans. I had a whole bunch of stuff from school, so sorry. HERE IT IS! The end of our tragic lovers.

ALEC'S POV

My heart pounded against my chest as I waited for the music. I couldn't believe how amazing these few months have been. After Jonathan and Max came back, everybody's been happy. Even my mom, who had been out of it since Dad left. Me and Clary, we've learned so much about each other. Like, how her favorite song was "True Colors", and how she wished that Jonathan, or any of her friends, had talked to her more. And the sad thing was, she had tried killing herself when her dad had come home from Switzerland.

I look to my right, and saw my once enemy Jace Herondale staring back with smiling eyes. A few days after I proposed, he had shown up on our doorstep, tears in his eyes. He had explained that he had a serious mental disorder that made him angry and impulsive and how he was so sorry. The famed football player had wished us luck and love, and started to walk out. But my sweet Clary, she asked him if he had anywhere to go, and he said no, that his father kicked him out after hearing about all of the crimes he had committed.

He stayed, and I asked him to be our best man. Jace was so surprised that he cried. Simon was a bit peeved, but he settled with groomsman. Same with Jonathan, and Izzy was of course, the maid of honor. We both agreed to not invite Jocelyn after all that she ignored.

The familiar tune broke me out of my reminiscing, and I looked to the aisle. My wife-to-be was absolutely gorgeous, her long red hair flowing down her back, and her bright evergreen eyes shimmering with happiness. We were so young, 20, and 22, but we couldn't wait. I felt my chest tighten as my Uncle Will let go of her arm and immediately hugged her instead. She chuckled, and hugged him back. The old flirt winked at me before sitting down with his girl, Tessa. I looked to the pastor, a man named Hodge, and grinned.

Clary's smile grew wider as she walked to my side. Her cheeks were flushed, and judging from the warmth of my face, I was too.

"Hi, Alec." She whispered. God, did she have to be so cute?

"Hi, Clary." I responded, smirking slightly. Hodge smiled at both of us before starting the ceremony.

CLARY'S POV

"You may kiss the bride." I felt my face flush even more as Alec turned towards toward me and blushed. He placed one hand on my hip and pulled me closer. He pressed his lips to mine slowly, pressing me against him. It was obvious that he just wanted to pull me in a room and hide away forever, but eventually he pulled away, and the congregation cheered.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Alec Lightwood." Hodge's strong voice echoed through the small chapel, and everyone cheered. I loved this moment.

We walked out, and got into the small black car that was waiting for us, and Alec immediately wrapped his arm around me. His head turned towards mine and he grinned.

"I love you, Mrs. Lightwood." He whispered, his face flushing. I cupped his face with my hands, and whispered, "I love you, too, Mr. Lightwood." Alec leaned closer and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"We're here, newlyweds." The driver muttered, his face softening from the serious shell he wore.

"Congratulations, you guys." The driver grinned before driving away. Alec wrapped an arm around my waist, and we approached the small club, Pandemonium. One of Maryse's old friends, Magnus, had organized this. Apparently, he was a good friend of my mother's, too.

"Sis, you look great." Jonathan greeted us as we entered the club. He had changed shirts, and now he was wearing a black button down, instead of a white one. Weirdo.

"Thanks, so do you." I grinned at threw my arms around him. He was so amazing, helping both Alec and I, with everything. I may not have said it, but Jonathan knew that I meant more than just the small compliment.

"Hey, Lightwoods! You're officially my sister now, Clary!" Max and Izzy ran up to us. Izzy had her hand in Max's, she looked really happy. She and Simon had hit it off, much to _no one's_ surprise.

"That's great, so… who's ready to party?" I asked, looking at my new husband.

"Why not?" was his simple answer.

Soon, we were all saying goodbye to friends and family. Alec and I felt amazing, and everyone else too. I know this is so cheesy, but it was so true. I couldn't believe, a broken girl like me, and a depressed boy like Alec, could turn around and end up getting married. It filled me with happiness and brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Alec turned to me, concern filling his features. I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck, surprising him. He held me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you too, Alec."

And that was the end of our tragic story.

**AN: **Want some nachos with that cheese? This is the end of Alec and Clary, but if you want me to continue, or have one-shots or whatever, review or PM me! Thanks so much for reading my story, and make sure to read my other ones, _Three Different Worlds One Story_ and _Love Forever_! Thanks so much, again!

GIGGLES


End file.
